I fear nothing
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Hikaru wasn't afraid of anything.......or maybe not but its okay cause Kaoru will make it all better First posted ouran fic be nice Kaoru/Hikaru T to be safe REVIEW!


Now Hikaru Hitachin was the older brother out of him and Kaoru. Even if by just a few minutes. Hikaru was the more violent of the two. He was more selfish, immature, and insensitive.

He wasn't that bad though.

Hikaru did not cry, except for with eye-drops. If he ever did cry it was in front of Kaoru. Hikaru was the seme in their brotherly love act.

So in other words Hikaru was the more manly of the two.

And Hikaru was not scared of anything. If ever asked he would reply that he was simply not afraid of anything.

Hikaru was not afraid of spiders, he was not scared of the dark. He was not afraid of thunder or lightning, he was not scared of 'ghosts, monsters, and devils'.

Hikaru did not get scared from horror movies or ghost stories. Hikaru did not get scared if he heard a creak or noise in the hallway at night.

Hikaru did not have any phobias because Hikaru was not scared of anything.

.....Well....thats what Hikaru would _tell _you. What he would 'accidentally' leave out is that, he was not scared of anything...as long as Kaoru was there.

Which was true, Hikaru was not afraid of anything as long as Kaoru was with him.

Now....if Kaoru wasn't with him....it's a much different story.

Because if Kaoru isn't there....Hikaru..is scared of _everything_.

Hikaru will jump and shake at the sound of thunder and lightning. He will freak out if its dark. He will get nightmares if he watches horror movies.

Hikaru will nearly have an anxiety attack if he hears creaks and moans in the halls.

Because Hikaru is scared of everything when he doesn't have Kaoru.

......

Hikaru sat in his bed that night...the side next to him left quite empty. Hikaru couldn't sleep it was impossible.

Kaoru had gone on this trip for two days. Hikaru...was a wreck. He had this big mansion all to himself since his parents were never home, at this point he didn't know where the hell those maids were.

Kaoru was _suppose _to come home today...but he didn't. Much to Hikaru's dismay. What was worse was Kami seemed to be torturing him today.

The reason Hikaru couldn't sleep was because of many things, but one was the fact that it was hell outside.

Loud cracks of thunder, and razor like tendrils of lightning streaking through the sky. Rain beating down mercilessly on the ground, wind whipping through the tree's.

Hikaru was in hell. He sat there in bed shaking dreading the next roar of thunder. He'd tried to ignore it...he'd tried covering his ears but nothing worked.

He was ashamed of himself...this was so stupid.

/Come on this is pathetic its just thunder, you've slept through plenty of storms like this./

Hikaru thought this in attempts to calm himself down.

/Calm down okay, its just thunder, its just thunder....its just thunder..its just th-/

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder boomed in the sky.

"AH!" Hikaru jumped out of his skin practically. He panted harshly his shaking increasing by 10 fold. His heart felt like it had just been jump started.

He glanced around slightly....dark..dark...and more DARK!

CRACK!!

The thunder sounded once more, Hikaru jumped burying himself under his covers.

He shoved his face in his pillow slightly with a whimper. God how he wished Kaoru was here. When Kaoru was here he knew everything was fine....because...well he was there. That no matter what happened Kaoru was still there.

That no matter what happened Kaoru would still be there with him.

Hikaru cringed almost when he heard another crack of thunder. He whimpered again...Hikaru did not whimper.

He was wondering why Kaoru wasn't here...he was suppose to have gotten back today. But here he lay....still no Kaoru.

Suddenly a loud creak echoed through the mansion.

Hikaru's head shot up from his covers his eyes wide.

/Was..w-was t-t-that the door?/ Hikaru asked in his head.

He heard another creak telling him that..yes..it was the door. Hikaru sat there his body shaking more then ever now. He felt like he couldn't breath.

He felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard the steps creak. Hikaru felt as if he might cry at this point, as the creaks got farther and farther up the steps.

Hikaru's breath hitched as they reached the floor his room was on...the top floor. He was barely breathing.

Shaking so much it seemed like he was in an earthquake. He actually did feel tears well in his eyes as he heard the creaks journey down the hall.

Closer...and closer to his room. He let out a barely audible whimper, his heart was beating a thousand times per second. His head felt lighter as he panicked more and more.

His eyes glued to the door the fear racing inside him like a bat out of hell. His stomach was churning and filled with those bats it made him feel slightly sick.

He heard the creaks get very close to his door. He felt the tears begin to fall down his face, he was so sure he might die. Either that or he would panic so much he'd die.

Soon the creaks were now a mere few feet from his door. He could hear the steps clearly now. His chest was bursting, he buried his face in his pillow.

Shutting his eyes praying and praying that he'd wake up. But the steps were now only centimeters from his door. He shut his eyes so tightly it almost hurt.

He jumped, nearly having a heart attack when a clap of thunder sounded. He let out a silent sob, slightly droning out the sound of footsteps that were now walking toward his bed.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his body, his eyes shot open. His heart almost stopped. Until he looked over at what was holding him.

"Kaoru...." he asked blinking through his tears. His mirror image smiled down at him.

He lifted up his hand unwrapping it from the boy, and wiped away the tears on the others face. He smiled gently at him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked sitting up slightly. Hikaru was silent though, the thunder sounded once more and Kaoru found the teen latched onto him again.

He smiled wrapping his arms back around him. Running his fingers through his auburn hair. He was very aware of how scared Hikaru got when he wasn't there..thats why he had felt so bad about going on this trip.

"Sorry that I'm late," he apologized.

"I would've been home sooner but we ran into traffic on the bus. And the train was delayed because of the storm, we were waiting at the station for a long time before I decided to just walk, and hail a taxi part of the way." he said.

He felt the other relax once more in his presence, the storm seemed to begin to calm. The two laid back down with both of them still holding onto each other.

Hikaru being extremely tired from his near heart attack closed his eyes. Starting to fall asleep.

Kaoru smiled at him.

"I hope you didn't get to scared," he said.

Hikaru still half awake heard this.

"..Stupid..I'm not scared of anything." he stated before falling into sleep. Kaoru merely smiled and began to fall asleep as well.

"..You mean as long as I'm here."

END

_**OMG....THIS is my FIRST posted ouran fic....HURRAY!!! FINALLY! ah please be nice and review again...first...one of these posted**_


End file.
